


My Best

by pauline97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauline97/pseuds/pauline97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote when I was down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best

**Sitting at school trying to hide the tears with my sleeve**

**Going home to find no reprieve**

**Facing a brother and sister who loved each other but hated me**

**And i wondered if i would ever be free**

**Unable to say anything because when neither of your siblings are mentally well**

**You have to learn to play by yourself**

**So you try to be the best child you can be**

**Because with a mom you hardly ever see**

**And a dad in jail**

**You know your grandmother goes through hell**

**Trying to raise the kids of her son**

**It doesn't matter how well you’ve done**

**Because no matter how hard you try**

**Your achievements will always be swept to the side**

**And it seems that no one will ever have time**

**And every step you take is viewed as a crime**

**But still you do your best**

**Though they make it impossible to pass their tests**

**Your head is barely above water as you watch them**

**Untill they remind you that you can't swim**

**You cry for help as you start to drown**

**But your brother has just tripped himself and fallen down**

**They rush to help him now**

**Leaving you to slowly drown**

**But this has happened so many times**

**You can’t even bring yourself to cry**

**Because you know it will not be heard**

**Then they’ll ask why you didn’t say a word**

**They won’t wait for your answer though**

**They’ll come up with one on their own**

**And when you tell them that they’re wrong**

**They’ll tell you that you changed your song**

**Dads back now**

**He wants respect but you’ve forgotten how**

**You thought things might be different with him back around**

**But no change would be found**

**You take some comfort in knowing that**

**As her favorite your mom has your back**

**That comfort was soon stripped away**

**When her heart beat it’s last that day**

**Two more joined her in that dark**

**Not even six months apart**

**All of this cuts too deep**

**And some of these traits i still keep**

**Like how not a day goes by**

**That it’s not hard to look people in the eye**

**And when i’m alone i can do so much**

**But around others i seem to get stuck**

**And though most days i can hide it**

**There are some days i just can’t fight it**

**Because, truth is you see**

**My anxiety is killing me**

**But still i’ll try to do my best**

**And still i’ll try to pass their tests**


End file.
